


Pretty Eyes and Haunted Houses

by FlightlessAngels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, I mean, Jaehyun is whipped for Taeyong, M/M, Rambles of words, Snake Doyoung, Soft Taeyong, These are just nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngels/pseuds/FlightlessAngels
Summary: When people speak of Lee Taeyong, the first thing that came to their mind is a charismatic confident handsome young man. But not in Jaehyun's case.





	Pretty Eyes and Haunted Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic after not writing for around 2 years. I'm a bit rusty, my apologies. I hope you guys enjoy these barf of words.

When people speak of Lee Taeyong, the first thing that came to their mind is a charismatic confident handsome young man. But not in Jaehyun's case.

The blonde always found the leader endearing, with his big curious eyes dancing around the room when he's anxious and cute little smile when he's trying to cover his laugh - clearly failing miserably. Though, the moment that Jaehyun found his hyung as the cutest shit ever was when the leader calling out his name every time he's scared of something.

The leader was known for his timid personality among his member for even the slightest sound of a sudden door closing, he would grab onto whoever was near to him. His members thought it was funny how people claimed that Taeyong is like a beast on stage when in reality he was a soft small puppy. And these mixes of puppies and cuteness were not good for Jaehyun's poor heart.

It was another day of schedules and events - a place to go, a song to be recorded and people to meet. The group had their own things to do that day and the morning was hectic with shouts of 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GOD FORBIDDEN SHOWER' and 'WHO FUCKING TOOK MY PHO - never mind, I found it.' Oh, how Jaehyun love mornings like these.

The day went by quickly as the blonde's agenda of the day was only till the afternoon. Being an MC was really tiring as he needs to entertain hundreds of people but thanks to his God-blessed face, people were able to focus on him (or so he hoped). After thanking his manager and the driver, his long legs took him back to the dorm and the image of his bed had never been so beautiful in his head.

As soon as he opened the front door, the first thing that greeted him was soft snores coming from the living. Quietly putting his shoes in the rack, he swiftly made his way to the main area and the sight before him made his heart burst with butterflies and flowers. There on the couch, was Taeyong sleeping soundly with his soft midnight locks blooming around the cushion and pink plush lips slightly parted. It doesn't help the fact that he was sleeping in a foetus position made him looked small and soft and Jaehyun's heart was never ready for these kinds of sight.

He was such a sucker for Taeyong and his cuteness.

He went around the beige coloured furniture and crouched in front of his beloved hyung's face. The sleeping boy's face shouted tiredness as the dark circles under his eyes were dead giveaway of his body's situation. It was known that the leader was the busiest that week, with meetings with the above management and the trips back and forth from the dorm to the studio for their comeback that was getting closer. He would wake up before anyone else and get back after everyone was asleep. Sometimes, Jaehyun would wait for Taeyong to come home and pretended he woke up because he needed to drink when in truth he was worried for his hyung's health.

Gently, he wove his fingers through the midnight locks that were growing out as days passed. They haven't got the time to go to a saloon and their stylist thought it would be better if they kept their hair long before deciding what kind if style they should use for the comeback. The look of serenity painted the elder’s face as he looked calmer and calmer the longer the blonde ran his fingers through his hair. It was relaxing and Jaehyun wished the time would stop and let a glass surround them there, calm and relaxing.

A sudden whine came out from the sleeping boy and slowly, he opened his obsidian eyes - staring at Jaehyun with a hazed look. The latter stopped his movement as he stared back at the older. His eyes. Those eyes were going to be the death of him as it captivated him so much from the first day they met as trainees. It was like a spiral maze for Jaehyun to be lost in them, locking him up and hypnotise him till the day his heart stop beating.

No matter how much people admire Taeyong and his beauty, nothing could beat his gold proportioned face to his eyes. They worked people like magic, one look into those dark orbs and you're gone into the deepest sea. And it was Jaehyun's most favourite thing about him.

The room was silent, only the sound of soft breathing came from both as they held their little staring contest. It was already around three in the afternoon and the others were not back yet. His big hand rested on top of the high cheek, his thumb caressing it gently. After what it seemed to feel like infinity, the older finally spoke.

"You're back." His voice was soft, like whispers of feathers floating around in a warm room.

"Yeah, I am." He whispered back.

The older slowly pushed his self up and sat cross-legged and looked at Jaehyun. What happened next made Jaehyun melt into like puddle of ice cream on a hot day. Taeyong smiled. He smiled with his childlike smile, a smile that brings people's heart to a sudden stop and beat rapidly. A smile that made Jaehyun into a mess. A smile of a genuine loved look plastered on the older's face. His favourite smile of his hyung.

"I"m glad you're back. I was so lonely."

If anything, Taeyong's voice was so sleepy and soothing that it made Jaehyun's heart beat faster. He looked so gentle, so fragile that the first instinct told him to treasure this man because if anything happens to him, Jaehyun wouldn't forgive himself. He mirrored the leader's pose while putting both of his hands on his knees, gazing at the hands that slowly intertwined with the smaller ones.

"Well. I'm here now, aren't I?" The shy giggle that escaped those lips caught his attention and his sight fell again on the man above him. It took all of his strength not to lunge forward and took the boy in his embrace, kissing him senseless. It was a wishful thinking but it still would be pleasant if it were to happen.

Just before he could open his mouth, the front door opened and Doyoung's voice resonated around the hallway. "I'm home! Is anyone home yet?" The orange haired lad made his way through the quiet house and his eyebrows shot up upon seeing their fingers locked. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

Jaehyun could feel heat rising from his stomach, up to his chest and slowly colouring his cheeks in crimson. He hastily pulled his hands away while trying to come out with an explanation when Taeyong beat him to it. "No, we were just talking." His voice was quite raspy and he still looked sleepy despite being awake for an hour or so. Doyoung set a suspicious gaze on both of them but decided to shrug it off and proceed to his shared room.

After the door closed, Jaehyun tilt his head back to the older only to find his eyes closed and soft snores escaping from his lips. A smile appeared on the blonde's face, amused of Taeyong so easily to fall back to sleep. Deciding that the sleeping position would bring pain to his joints, the younger carefully slipped one of his arms under Taeyong's legs and the other under his back. The older male was petite so it didn't take much for Jaehyun to carry him back to his shared bedroom with Taeil.

Jaehyun tucked him under the white pristine blankets, making sure that the other was sleeping in a comfortable position. His gaze was stuck again at the ethereal face that lay in front of him and without thinking, he placed a gentle kiss on the older's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, hyung"

A pair of eyes watched the intimate scene. While smiling, he quickly left without making the slightest sound.

 

\-----

 

'When you have a chance to be free for a day from hell, you should take it.'

Those were the last words from one of their manager as they were pushed into the vans that were waiting for them since in the early mornings. Apparently that particular day was an off day for all the members and since the boys had worked non-stop (especially for both Mark and Donghyuck as they had been promoting for two groups), their managers thought they deserved a day to have fun at the amusement park.

They were all excited to say the least; especially the Dream team as the youngers haven't been out much considering their practice took most of the days in the week. It was quite chilly so it was appropriate for them to have their coats and layers of clothes on to avoid being bitten by the cold air.

Jaehyun decided to wear casual style, wearing dark pair of jeans with a basic tee under a red jumper topped it off with his favourite varsity jacket. Some would consider it as light clothes but he wasn't feeling that cold. He waited downstairs for the others, scrolling through his phone as he reads the silly texts that the 97-liners sent the night before. After a few minutes of waiting, the rumbles of excited chatters came down the stairs as each and every member was ready to hit the day. He tried to act casual but who was he fooling, his insides were filled with fireworks that were about to blow.

"I think that's all of them. Kids, you can get in the vans now." As soon as he heard the low voice, Jaehyun (hoped he didn't) whipped his head to the direction that it came. He didn't know whether he was being blessed or being tortured when he saw what Taeyong wore. The black jeans hugged the rapper's legs tightly, defining all the fine curves and muscles. The oversized sweater engulfed his tiny body reached until his thigh in which Jaehyun was thankful because damn he didn't know what he would do if he saw the older's butt in those leggings like pants.

A cough caught the blonde's attention back to reality as he realised he was clenching his jaw so hard. Gulping, he turned his head to the right, only to find a smirked face Doyoung. 'Shit,' he thought. His reverie was cut short though after hearing the manager's order for them to get moving. "Alright boys, let's get moving. In the van you go, Taeil." Their manager pushed the remaining, which was the hyung line, into the other van. They settled down in the cramped vehicle, Taeyong sitting beside Johnny at the front row, Doyoung was squished between Taeil and Jaehyun at the far back while Yuta sat in the middle seat with Winwin.

The park wasn't that far from their dorm, only taking about forty minutes of driving. But when you're staring intensely at your crush laughing at some joke that Johnny made; felt like it was taking forever. He didn't realise he was staring at the leader when Doyoung started to lean closer to him and whispered "I see you're jealous." Heat started to creep his face as he stared back at the older with an appalled look.

"Who said I was jealous of Johnny?" The blonde cringed when his voice cracked.

"Who said you were jealous of him? I'm only stating that you're jealous." Ah, this asshole of a hyung.

Jaehyun was close to Doyoung. The amount of MC-ing they did together in the past made them comfortable around each other. Even though they complement each other well, there's always something that bothered him when he's with the older. It was the fact that they were so alike, it scared him.

The younger was well known to be an observant person, always aware of his surrounding, carefully watching people till they show something that's worth of zipping his mouth with money. And as much as he is of an observant, Doyoung was much worse. He will know every single detail of a gossip or an agenda without opening his mouth. The way he cleverly lured him prey in his trap was what Jaehyun admired about him the most but now, he didn’t know whether he should admire it or hate it.

Jaehyun decided to keep his mouth shut and ignore the teasing look that the older gave him. Instead, he averted his eyes to look out of the window, watching the buildings and houses they passed. Though he tried hard to ignore the presence beside him, the older kept gazing at him and it was starting to tick him off. "Hyung, you know it's rude to look at people." He sighed.

"I never thought in a million years that you'd actually fall for Taey-" Jaehyun quickly shut his mouth by cupping them. It was one thing to be caught by the older but being exposed by him was another. "Hyung, please," he pleaded silently. The triumph look that the older gave him was enough to convince him to let the older go.

"I'm so going to tease you for this."

Jaehyun was a free thinker but at that moment, he prayed to God for them to arrive faster. 

 

\-----

 

They decided that they would split into groups, Johnny joining with the younger ones as they needed an 'adult' supervision. Taeyong was worried when the tallest offered himself to look after the youngsters but Doyoung convinced the leader that he should take a break and just enjoy himself. But not without giving a suggestive wink to Jaehyun while smirking. If only you're a rabbit and I could skin you alive, Jaehyun thought.

After sending off the younger ones and Johnny, Yuta quickly pulled Winwin towards an ice cream parlour as he on their way there that he would buy it for the Chinese. Seeing it as a cue to leave as well, Doyoung pushed Taeil to the other direction, claiming that he wanted to start with the mini games before getting to an extreme ride. What's left was Taeyong standing awkwardly beside Jaehyun.

Clearing his throat, Jaehyun asked "Is there any place you want to go first?" There was a glint in the dark haired boy as he suddenly pulled Jaehyun towards the carrousel. "I've always wanted to ride it but people say my face is too manly." He pouted. The blonde had to resist his urge on pinching the others cheeks but instead replied with something he himself was not expected. "You don't look manly, hyung. You look beautiful."

They both stopped their tracks, trying to interpret what the younger had just said. Jaehyun felt his cheeks warm and thought of plans to escape the embarrassment. He looked to his left and boy was he star struck when he saw his hyung with his mouth open and a pretty shade of pink dusted all over his face. "I- Um. Wow. Thank you, Jaehyun." The obsidian eyes casted downwards but a small shy smile slowly creeped onto the olders face, and Jaehyun never felt so confident in himself.

 

They played a number of games at the booths, went on different rides and even ate some snacks in between finding their breaths. Jaehyun couldn't stop smiling whenever he saw Taeyong giggling and chatting about silly things as they sat down on a bench near the booths. "I thought I was going to die when it suddenly stopped at the top!" The older exclaimed excitedly and Jaehyun could see how much fun he was having.

In the middle of conversing, Mark appeared in front of them with Donghyuck by his side. "HYUNG! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Mark declared as he sat down between them.

"What happened? Where are the others? I thought you were with Johnny?" Questions after question slide through the leader's mouth and the other three caught that it wasn't a good sign. "We were with Johnny hyung and the other kids. But then I needed to use the toilet so I dragged Mark hyung with me and when we came back, they were gone." Donghyuck calmly answered, hoping that Taeyong will let his beloved American hyung live. "Aish, that guy. Remind me to give him a piece of me when we get back at the dorm."

"Hyung, it's okay. Really." That made the older to stop his nagging and leaned back on the bench. "Since both of you aren't doing anything, let's go to the haunted house!" Donghyuck claimed. Mark and Taeyong gave each other a look and they shook their head rapidly. Knowing that Taeyong was a scaredy cat was one thing, but Mark, he was on another level. The three of them (Taeyong, Donghyuck and Mark) once watched the Conjuring together and boy did they scream louder than the movie did.

"Oh, come onnnn. It's not like it's real. Plus, I heard their makeup is bad." The younger tried to convince them.

"No, Donghyuck. I don't want to have another nightmare and hear Mark's praying his lungs out like last time." The stern look the leader gave the youngest was backfired with puppy eyes. He tried his hardest to resist it but let's face it, there's always a soft spot in Taeyong's heart for his dongsaengs. He hoped he didn't make the big mistake of his life when he finally relented to the younger's want.

The line at the haunted house wasn't as long as they expected for it to be. Mark and Donghyuck were like excited puppies, jumping up and down when their turn was near. Jaehyun decided it was better for them to go in as a group as it wouldn't be as scary. Screams were heard from the outside and the blonde felt the older fidgeting beside him. He would like to hold his hyung but then the staff informed it was their turn to enter.

It was dark. The lighting was so little that the small group almost trip on each other. They were in a house, they realised and the room they were entering was the living room. Skeletons and gory organs were scattered around the room with pails of paint blood decorated the walls and furniture. Jaehyun could feel Taeyong gripping his right arm tightly as he stuffed his face in Jaehyun's shoulder.

They move further inside, walking carefully to avoid the creepy props that were laid out. As the boys were just about to enter the second room a sudden bang came from behind them and all of them ran inside. Mark screamed the loudest as he pushed their maknae to run faster. Scare jumps after scare jumps continued to make their way when finally they arrived at the exit. They ran out into the open air and panted so hard. Jaehyun made a mental note to never agree to Donghyuck's crazy plans after this.

"Shit, where's Taeyong hyung." Realising that the older was not with them, they looked around to see if their hyung was hiding or coming out later than them. But their worries only worsened as the people that were after their turn came out. "Oh, God. Is he still inside?" Mark's voice was not helping Jaehyun's jumbled mind as the blonde, without thinking, ran back to the entrance and went inside.

He slowly recalled their way, too bothered to be scared by the jump scares and rushed his way around them. It was when he entered a torture chamber of some sort he heard sniffles coming from the corner of the room. "Taeyong hyung?" He whispered.

The older was hugging his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees. He looked so small and fragile - so scared that Jaehyun decided 'Fuck it' and went to hold his beloved in his embrace. Taeyong hugged him back tightly as he mumbled an incoherent strings of words.

"I was so scared *cough* I searched for *sniff* but you guys *sniff*" and he kept on rambling between chokes and sobs.

"Shh, hyung. I'm here, aren't I? It's okay now." He whispered words of comfort in the older’s ears as the older finally calmed down. After a few moments of them hugging each other, the blonde decided that they were long enough in there and coaxed his hyung to get up. "I'll make sure those things stay away from you, okay? Just hold me if you get scared. I won't laugh." Taeyong nodded while burying his face in the other's chest and Jaehyun hoped the older doesn't hear his train paced heartbeats.

They slowly found their way to the exit, with a little stumble here and there. When there was a jump scare, Taeyong quickly hides his face in Jaehyun's chest and the latter just pushed his hand at the back of the older’s head, making sure he didn't see the actors' horrifying costumes and make ups. Finally, after a long journey they walked out of the bloody place with a sigh of relief.

The youngers who waited by the exit jumped at both of them as soon as they stepped outside. They hugged and kissed Taeyong's face. "TAEYONG HYUNG, I'M SO SORRY. WE'RE NEVER SET OUR FOOT IN THAT SATANIC PLACE AFTER THIS." Donghyuck kept hugging and apologising to his favourite hyung that Jaehyun found it amusing to say the least. They recieved a text from Johnny, saying that the manager told them that he will pick them up in fifteen minutes.

On their way back to the main entrance, Jaehyun felt his fingers being pulled by smaller ones and he held his breath as he looked straight. The small fingers wove their way through the blonde's and Jaehyun was surprised by how cold the hand was. "Are you cold, hyung?" The obvious worry laced in his voice made Taeyong smile and the older nodded. 

"A bit. But it's not so bad since your hand is warm."

Jaehyun was glad that Donghyuck and Mark walked further in front of them because he wouldn't know how to cover up the blush tinted in his chubby cheeks. Realising that the older was only wearing a grey sweater, the lad shrugged off his favourite jacket and slide it onto his hyung's shoulder. "You should've brought your jacket, hyung. Manager hyung had been bagging how cold it is today." He gazed longingly at the endearing sight of his hyung small figure being swallowed by the too big jacket of his. If Jaehyun was diagnosed with heart problems, he would have been dead right there.

When Doyoung saw Taeyong wearing Jaehyun's jacket, he screeched so loud that it beat Chenle's dolphin laugh. He tried to cover it up by saying that he heard what happened at the haunted house and that he was worried for the older but the look he gave Jaehyun had a deeper meaning. Doyoung was an asshole and Jaehyun hated him for that.

 

\--------------

 

After sending the kids back to their dorm, the 127 unit made their way to theirs. The boys were tired, but they had fun that day. Jaehyun was about to lie down when came a knock on his shared bedroom. "The door's open, come in." His heart palpated its speed when he saw Taeyong standing shyly by the doorframe with a pillow in his arms. His midnight locks looked soft under the lights of their room and Jaehyun never fell harder for his hyung than before. "Hey, hyung. What brings you here?" The younger asked breathlessly.

Peering under his long lashes, the older shyly gaze at the younger. "I couldn't sleep and well, Johnny said I can exchange with his bed tonight. He said if I sleep here, it would be better since there’d be you." Johnny, that traitor. He swore in his heart that he'll pay for that snake Do-bunny and the American real bad.

Stuttering, Jaehyun gave him an 'okay' and the older made his way to Johnny's bed at the opposite. They lied down and stared at the ceiling, filling the room to drown with silence. What it felt after eternity, Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with his pretty eyes. "Jaehyun? I know it may seem too much but can I hug you?" His mind was blank upon hearing the question but Jaehyun pulled off the blanket on top of him and made space for Taeyong.

"Is this okay?" The older had his head rest of the younger's chest, breathing in and out calmly. Jaehyun had thrown all his sanity out of the window as he pulled the boy closer to his chest, inhaling the sweet smell of coconut shampoo that the older used earlier. "Everything's okay if it's you hyung. Even if you want me to buy you ten boxes of febreez, I'd buy them." That earned a giggle from Taeyong as he hid his face in the other's broad chest. The stayed like that, with Taeyong having his ear near Jaehyun's heart.

"Why's your heart beating so fast?"

Time stopped as the blonde had his gaze on the mop of black hair. Taeyong raised his eyes to look directly in Jaehyun's eyes and there they were. It was just like a few days ago, in the living with just the two of them. This sweet boy, this strong, lovable, humble guy that was in his embrace. This boy, Jaehyun loved him. If the galaxies above tried to trade themselves for this man, Jaehyun wouldn't even think twice and just ran away with Taeyong in his arms. And at that moment, he finally thought it was time.

He caressed the soft cheeks of his hyung and the older closed his eyes as he enjoying the contact. Jaehyun then cupped his face, holding them lovingly as he dip his head down a bit and brushed his lips against the pink plushy ones.

It was gentle, the kiss. Jaehyun had his lips there, merely pressing them but Taeyong pushed against the younger ones with a bit force. The way their lips moulded together was beautiful as the blonde found another reason to love the other. They kissed slowly as if they had all the time in the world but neither of them minded. When Taeyong let out a small whimper, Jaehyun pulled back and both of them were breathless.

Both of their faces were red and their lips were a bit swollen but the adored look that Taeyong had on his face wiped everything that was on Jaehyun's mind. The former hid his face in Jaehyun's chest when the latter realised how red his ears were. He laughed, a bit out of breath but still laughed. He had his hands on Taeyongs waist as they both breathe slowly.

"I guess that answered you earlier question, hyung."

Taeyong looked back and him again but this time, he had the brightest smile on his face. And Jaehyun was a sucker for a happy Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, I'm entering this contest to get them tickets for NCT 127 concert and let's all pray that I get them. Alright? (I'm so desperate for these boys you have no idea.)


End file.
